Walking Companions
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Mrs Goddard and Miss Bates insistance of a walking companion for Emma causes Mr Knightly to take on that duty.


Mr Knightly stumbled upon Emma in the drawing room sulking. Even though she has reached of age, she still pouted and sulked like a child, and right now she sat there with her arms crossed and her lower lip jutted out as she glared at the fire.

"Whatever is the matter with you, Emma?" he asked.

"Miss Bates and Miss Goddard all believe I am in need of a walking companion now that Miss Taylor is married," Emma said her eyes blazing with indignation. It was all very highly amusing to Mr Knightly. "And Father is inclined to believe them! I have walked here all my life and I should not need to stop just because Mrs Taylor is now married! I think I should be allowed to visit town without a companion or chaperone. After all I know which parts are more dangerous than others and I can avoid them."

Mr Knightly highly doubted that. If Emma is willing to climb up a tree just to prove to his brother that she can then surely she will be inclined to walk through the west fields where the gypsies are just to prove to everyone that she can defend herself. It is because of that Mr Knightly thought he should solve Emma's little dilemma himself to save everyone the grieve she might cause out of her own foolish actions.

"Never fear, my dear Emma," he said, "I shall offer my services as a walking companion. However I may not be able to offer those services every day."

"Oh thank you, Mr Knightly!" Emma cried out as she jumped off the sofa and suddenly wrapped her arms round him. "Thank you ever so much, I am in your debt, surely Father cannot fault this wonderful offer. Oh you are so kind, thank you!" she let go and ran out of the drawing room. "Father, Father, listen to what Mr Knightly as to say!"

Mr Knightly stood there stunned. He was not quite sure what exactly just happened, surely Emma did not embrace him so spontaneously? She has not done so in many years since she made the declaration that she was to be a lady. And yet he could almost still catch her scent of wildflowers and soap, he could almost still feel the warmth of her body so close to him, and feeling of her arms around his neck.

What has he just done?

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

On their first walk round Highbury Mr Knightly was instantly reminded on how intelligent Emma is. He had been rather uncomfortable at first, unsure what he could say to entertain Emma since he had given all the news on Isabella and John a week before and they usually spoke in the evening when they had spent the day apart.

Most likely sensing his discomfort Emma had attempted a conversation with him.

She first spoke about the new industrial revolution that's been predicted and they debated whether or not it would actually benefit England and its people if there were machines doing the work. Then they discussed Napoleon and the wars, a spirited debate started on whether being short did something to a man's ego. Emma had thought surely not, a man is a man, while Mr Knightly was certain if he was shorter than his wife he would have some problems with that. Then they quickly moved onto the royal family and the madness of King George III.

"You never cease to amaze me," he complimented her as they returned to Hartfield. "I was under the impression that your world had revolved round only Highbury and its gossip."

"I do read the newspaper if you must know," Emma said indignantly, "I read it to Father every morning."

He smiles at her patience and kindness to sit there and read to her father, undoubtedly enduring her father's comments on how cruel and unsafe the world is and how she must stay at Hartfield where it is safe. While most the time she is impatient and intolerant she was very patient and tolerant for her father and that was where the very true Emma was.

"You just surprised me that is all," he said gently. "Now I must go, I have to oversee some of the farms today."

She took his hand and squeezed it softly. "Thank you, thank you very much Mr Knightly for giving me this morning."

It was a struggle to remain composed when his hand was so close to her chest as she clutched it with only the friendliest of affections.

"I had an enjoyable morning, you have no need to thank me Emma," he said after a swallow, "I shall visit again soon, do take care."

He pulled away from her as if he was on fire and walked hurriedly away before he did something very stupid.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

It was also the expected interfering passionate Emma that he was looking forwards to see. While he enjoyed debating about society and the world around them with Emma, it was indeed the moments he was scolding her he really enjoyed. It was mostly because this was Emma, not her intellect but her actual personality, but it was also because while he was scolding her she would get frustrated and her cheeks turned a pleasant pink and she would be closer to him than normal while she was hissing how right she was.

It was all so very pleasant indeed.

Although Mrs Weston did not agree with him. She had interrupted one of their little bickering moments in town when Emma was so very close and practically spitting in rage. They had been discussing Harriet a new found friend of Emma's and the stupidity of trying to set Harriet up with Mr Elton. Emma did not appreciate being called stupid nor did she appreciate having her 'talent' of matchmaking being ridiculed.

"Emma, my dear," Mrs Weston said placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Must you stand so close to Mr Knightly? The people will have the wrong idea and we do not want your father having a heart attack at the thought of you and Mr Knightly eloping. Also I am sure Mr Knightly would appreciate it if you would stop spitting in his face."

Emma had not been spitting on his face though she was annunciating her words so clearly to get her view across that a little spit had flown out in her rage. He did not mind that much, disgusting as it was it was probably the closest he would get to a kiss from Emma.

He watched with a little regret as Mrs Weston steered Emma away with promise of tea and cake at the Randall's House. Ending the walk for today quite abruptly.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

When Frank Churchill arrived Mr Knightly stopped walking with Emma. It was becoming clear that Emma desired Frank Churchill and that not only infuriated him but hurt him deeply. He did not want to walk with her and hear her speak of only Frank Churchill. It was also becoming clear that the Westons desired a match between Emma and Frank Churchill, the whole of Highbury were expecting a marriage...well everyone but Mr Woodhouse who held onto the believe that Emma was too young for marriage. It would not be proper if Mr Knightly walked with another man's future wife.

It had been barely a month when Emma appeared at Donwell Abbey looking very angry and rather upset all at the same time.

"I understand that you might have been busy," she said loudly, "but I would have thought you would send a note to inform me so. I also would have thought your business would not take you a whole month to neglect me!"

"I am not neglecting you," he snapped. Hurt and angry that she could even suggest that he would do such a thing. "I am merely sparing you."

"Sparing me what?"

"The rumours and ruined reputation you will suffer from."

"I've been walking with you for months and no one had so much uttered a whisper against it!" she shouted.

"That was until Frank Churchill had appeared. Everyone expects to hear an engagement between the two of you very soon."

"Frank Churchill? Frank Churchill? I do not want to marry Frank Churchill," it amused him that she would say Frank Churchill's name with such disgust. "I barely know the man! I have a connection with him through my friendship with the Westons and that is all. I do not want to marry at all, I just..." she trailed off and he can see some thought finally falling into place. That she had finally figured the answer to everything.

"You just what, Emma?"

"I just want..."

She looked very shocked at whatever revelation she had just discovered. He was getting very frustrated. It annoyed him when she has discovered something and refuses to tell him. She was often like a difficult puzzle that he could never figure out.

"What, Emma, what do you want?"

"You. I just want to walk with you every morning for the rest of my life, is that so wrong?" she blurted out looking upset and embarrassed.

"No," he whispered. "Not it is not wrong." He breathed deeply. "I shall call for you tomorrow and we shall walk together once more."

"Thank you," she murmured as she quickly embraced him tightly. It was so quick that she was out of the door before he could respond.

Tomorrow morning he shall call for her, they shall walk together, and then he will ask her the question that has been burning in his heart for months.

Hopefully they will be more than walking companions until death do them part.


End file.
